


SEIZE THE FIRE

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: Liz and Red are hold up in one of his houses during a raging blizzard in New England.....They have water and food and supplies to last a while....so will this time together finally give them a chance to face their feelings for each other?  Or will they forever keep silent, and just remain working partners?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story; no timeline really; post-Tom, who has been gone for some time. Liz lives at the Audrey, and she and Red are still chasing Blacklisters together, but in essence, they remain alone. This blizzard in which they are trapped will give them a chance to confront their feelings for each other.

The Blacklister was dead.

Once again, Red and Elizabeth had survived the danger that followed a criminal who used bio-terrorism in a vain attempt to threaten U.S. shores.

But he hadn’t counted on Raymond Reddington forging ahead five steps to trap and capture him, along with the help of the FBI, namely Elizabeth.

Red settled himself on the Gulf Stream, scotch in hand, and readied himself for take-off.

Looking over to his right, he spied Elizabeth, already dozing off on the chaise, exhausted, justifiably from the past three days chasing their target.

Taking a long sip of his single malt Glenfiddich, he allowed himself to gaze upon her as she lay on her back, one arm across her stomach, the other above her head.

His courageous warrior.

How he loved her.

Once they were in the air, Red rose and retrieved a blanket from an empty seat. He approached her sleeping form, and tenderly covered her from neck to feet, tucking the ends in to keep her warm.

He then stood above her, gazing upon her, wishing things could be better between them.

Sure, they were working together again, but since Tom had returned to her life, she’d since been conflicted about her ex-husband. No surprise, Red thought, after all the man had done to Elizabeth to worm his way back into her life.

Red had since learned to take half a step away, but had been unable to keep completely silent about a man who had basically deceived, lied, cheated on and abused her for the better part of three years.

They’d been living apart for quite a while now, but Tom kept trying to keep Elizabeth in his life. She’d been living alone in an apartment at the Audrey for the past year, and Red hoped that they had both seen the last of the man who went by many names, but Tom Keen was the man that she’d married many years ago.

Red had kept his satisfaction over their break up silent. But he was grateful that Elizabeth had shed her ex for good.

******************************************************  
She was still sleeping an hour later when Dembe came back and sat across from him.

“Raymond, Edward tells me that there is a major snow storm forming on the eastern seaboard. He says the only place where it would be safe to land, right now, would be either New York or Boston. Which do you want it to be?

Thinking quickly, Red nodded, knowing exactly where he wished to be, a place where he and Elizabeth could spend a little time alone, and maybe, just maybe…

“Tell Edward to land at the private air field in Boston.”

Dembe nodded. “I will contact a team to ready the house.” He rose to give instructions to the pilot, while Red stared out the window.

He owned an old estate in Marion, Massachusetts, a home he’d purchased more than a decade before. 

It was roomy enough to give them their own space, and maybe, just maybe, they could find time to talk about all that had happened in the interim since she’d left Tom for good.

She’d told Red that she loved him before her plan to deceive him went into play. That ‘plan’ nearly killed him, and sometimes, since she returned, he wished that he had, indeed, died in that opium den.

He had been both relieved and destroyed by her return, but his feelings were not at issue here. She was alive and they were working together once more. As long as he could see her every day, protect and keep her safe, that’s all that mattered. He dared not ask for more. Yet every time they were together, his heart cried out for something he would never have.

Her love.

***************************************************  
An hour later, they landed at a private airfield, amidst a raging snowstorm. While the four-wheel drive vehicle waited for them to disembark, Red approached a still sleeping Liz.

Gently, he touched her shoulder and whispered, “Elizabeth, we’ve landed; we have to go.”

She sprung up, and looked around, orienting herself to her surroundings. Yes, Red’s plane. She met his smiling eyes. “I must have been more tired than I thought.”

“No worries, but we do need to go.” He nodded toward the window, and silently pointed out that there was nothing but a blanket of white across the landscape.

“A storm? Red, where are we?”

She stood up, and watched as Dembe entered the cabin and presented her with a huge quilted coat complete with fur hood. She wore her shoe/boots, so they would have to do for now.

“We’re in Boston.” He replied, helping her into his extra coat, knowing she only wore a black leather jacket, not nearly warm enough for her.

She just nodded, knowing if they could have flown to Washington, it would have been done.

“You have a safe house close by?”

“A house, yes.”

He slipped into his own cashmere coat, his hat and gloves, then held her arm as they disembarked and made their way to the car. The snow was already nearing a foot high, and they trudged through to the car as the blizzard continued, the wind whipping around them, stinging their faces and hindering their passage to the heavy vehicle.

Dembe opened the back door and both Red and Liz slipped in, covered in white from head to toe.

“Will we make it to shelter, Red? It’s really bad out there.”

He removed his hat and gloves, laying them next to him on the large seat. “We’ll make it.”

Dembe climbed in the driver’s seat; Edward next to him.

And true to his words, within half an hour, they pulled up to a house than was more like a mansion.

Liz was not surprised. Red never did anything small. This house was no different.

As Dembe brought the car to a stop, it suddenly dawned on Liz that she would be in this place for God knows how long, with Reddington.

After all they’d been through together, and all the years they’d known each other, it suddenly felt a little strange knowing she’d be literally snowed in with him, for a while at least.

He’d been quiet most of the ride here. What was there to say? 

He turned and looked at her. “The house and rooms have been readied for us. Dembe and Edward will stay in the guest house. I want you to feel comfortable here. We have plenty of food, water and supplies to last….well to last a while. As soon as we have clearance to fly back to Washington, I’ll make sure you return to your apartment and to work.”

Seemed as though he was telling her that the moment he could rid himself of her, they’d be gone.

No, it was more than that. She actually sensed in him something more than just the both of them being here, in this big house, alone.

For the first time since she’d known him. Raymond Reddington was suddenly, inexplicably – nervous.

And it obviously had more to do with just the storm. It concerned her. Ever since she woke up on the plane, she’d had the distinct sensation that Red was distancing himself from her.

She cared for him, he knew that.

And she knew he would give his life for her.

It was obvious he had feelings for her as well.

Now what were they supposed to do for the next several days? Alone, trapped by a storm?

As Dembe helped her from the car and accompanied her to the house, with Red close behind them, Liz took a deep breath.

This was the first domestic situation that she and Red would find themselves in.

And being adults, they’d have to make the best of it.

But could they? Would they?

Time will tell, she told herself.

Time will tell.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Red prepared to have Lizzie so close without acting on his desires? Is Liz ready to tell Red how she really feels about him?

Thankful they had only a short distance to reach the house, they trudged through the blinding snow and stepped through the portal to Red’s home.

Instantly, Lizzie felt safe, protected from the whipping wind and blinding snow. They shed their shoes, boots and outerwear, handing the coats and hats to Dembe, who took their snow-covered outerwear and placed them in closets, Red led her to the wide, carpeted staircase, bordered by dark wooden banisters.

“Let me show you where you will be sleeping.” He pointed out formally, throwing out his hand to guide her up the stairs; Liz nodded as they ascended, Red unusually quiet as they reached the top of the landing.  
She walked beside him as he turned left and ventured to the end of the hall.

He led her into a spacious, fully decorated room, complete with an abundance of antique chests and mahogany bureaus, all bordering a queen sized bed, centered and gloriously blanketed with deep gold and ecru bed clothes. Looking across the room, she spotted double balcony doors with pulled back draperies, expososing a gorgeous view of the pristine landscape outside. 

“There’s a connecting bathroom through that door,” Red pointed out, standing straight and stoic at the doorway, as if entering the room would be to invade her private space. Liz frowned for a moment, not knowing how to interpret his position.

He seemed distant, detached.

“Red, I would love a hot shower, but I don’t have any clean clothes.”

He cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable. “Absolutely.” He managed a tiny smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I will bring you a pair of my sweat pants, a shirt, socks, everything you will require. They will fit you rather large, but at least they’re clean and warm.”

She approached him and touched his arm. “Thanks.”

Her touch sent frissons of electricity from his shoulder to his fingers. He blinked, but showed no other expression.

“When you’re done, perhaps you’d like to come down and join me for some hot soup and a sandwich. Just make a right at the bottom of the stairs.”

“Sounds wonderful. See you in a bit.”

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Liz to wonder what in the hell was wrong with him?

*********************************************  
Red began unbuttoning his waist coat and white shirt as he made his way along the long hallway to his own room. He took deep breaths, as he began dropping clothes on the woven wool rug beneath his feet. 

Contrary to Elizabeth’s wish for a hot shower, Red realized only a cold one would suffice, especially having her so close for, who knew how long?

Slipping off his Rolex, shoes and socks, he walked briskly into his massive bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped under a driving silver spray, his only wish, to tamp down his growing erection.

Taking in the frigid water beating down on his stirring arousal, Red wondered if it was a mistake to bring her here.

Instead of a dream come true for him – and when was the last time he dreamed in hopeful terms? – he couldn’t predict what would ensue in the next couple of days.

She was here…with him, sheltered from a snowstorm…..virtually alone.

Sounded like the plot of a drug store romance novel, but it was true now.

As Red just stood under the stinging, biting needles of cold water, he leaned forward and rested his palms on the tile, taking deep breaths, willing his arousal to calm.

He was finally to the point where his teeth were chattering from the cold. He turned off the faucet and stepped out of the glassed enclosed shower, grabbed a thick, fluffy towel and dried off quickly.

He’d fought off the desire to bring his body to completion, and ignored his arousal, rather preferring to live with his agony. He would deal with the fact that Elizabeth was here, and he would have to make the most of it.

Slipping on a pair of sweatpants and matching shirt in deep navy, his ice cold hands grabbed a thick pair of white socks. Slipping them on, he made his way to the kitchen.

No matter his feelings, she had to eat, and he ached to care for her.

That much, at least, he could do.

The rest be damned. For now.  
*************************************************  
After taking a shower so hot, she nearly swooned from the warmth, Liz grabbed a thick white towel and dried off, then blotted her hair, feeling calm, tired – and hungry.

Padding into the bedroom, she gazed at the bed, seeing on it all she would need: white sweat suit, socks, brush and comb, hair dryer and assorted lotions and creams.

She’d used the only soap found in the shower, and it was Red’s shower gel.

Spicy and woodsy, she loved knowing that he had used this shower at one time, and bathed himself with this soap. The fact made her heart race, her body ache for him.

Liz didn’t care what he was in the past, or who he was today, she loved him, none the less.

If only she had the courage to tell him.

And judging by his reaction when he basically ran from her, she was now faced with what to do with her feelings.

She’d loved him for a long time, yet there were obstacles, the main one being, bad choices.

Number one being Tom. Tom, or whatever the hell his real name was. 

As she slipped into the soft clothes that were left for her, she gave only a fleeting thought of regret that her marriage failed. She’d gone into intensive therapy after the entire debacle of his past and abuse, and Liz finally sensed that she was in a better place now. And no matter whether he realized it or not, Red was part of her wellness.

And as the fates would have it, she was with Red, here in this gorgeous house! She allowed herself a giggle or two as she thought of the circumstances.

What better time for them to talk? To confront their feelings for each other? He couldn’t fool her, acting so formal and distant.

“Not going to work, Reddington.” She whispered as she dried her hair into some semblance of order.

Several moments passed, and the heartwarming scent of what she guessed was soup, permeated the air. Her stomach growled, and her mouth watered.

He’d been down there, in the kitchen, and they would actually share a meal together. Alone. Away from the post office, Washington, blacklisters, yes and even Dembe, although she adored Red’s dearest confidante and adopted son. The truth was, she wanted Red all to herself.  
Fate had placed them here, with nowhere to go.

But to each other. And she was going to take advantage of every second. She had only a few days, maybe fewer, to make him see, really see her.

Make him realize that they belonged together.

She was deeply, irrevocably in love with him. And she knew he felt the same.

And he was just going to have to deal with that. 

She wanted only to love him, make him happy – and somehow she intended to do all that – and more.

*******************************************  
Red looked up and heard Elizabeth upstairs.

In his house. His bathroom. Taking a shower, naked, warm, soft……sexy.

He attempted to shake those erotic thoughts from his over active brain and traitorous body, but failed miserably.

Blaming himself for imagining Elizabeth in his arms, his bed, while he buried himself deep inside her slick heat, was maddening.

Yet he was determined to simply make her comfortable, keep her warm and safe.

And hopefully, this damned storm would cease, and they would be back in Washington; she at her apartment at the Audrey, while he sought comfort elsewhere.

However the thought of being with another woman was incredibly foolish and improbable, even to him.

There would never be anyone else -- for him. He’d never love anyone the way he loved Elizabeth.

But she deserved better. He ----

“That smells good. I’m starved!”

And at that moment, she appeared at the doorway of the gleaming, stainless steel and blue tiled kitchen.

He met her bright blue eyes, eyes that tugged at his heart, pulled at his soul. He sniffed the faint scent of his own shower soap from her and knew there was no escaping the magic and beauty that was Elizabeth Keen.

He cleared his throat, managed a broad sincere smile and blinked. Her hair was freshly washed, dressed in his snow white sweat suit and socks, she was so adorable, all he wanted to do was kiss the life out of her, then lay her down in his bed, and make love with her till they were sated and blissful.

Her smile matched his own: and he realized that she had always been his second chance, his bright star in a dark sky.

His North Star.

“The clothes are a little large, but I’ve never felt so warm and comfortable. Thank you, Red.”

He kept staring at her, his tongue passing along his inner cheeks several times. Then he swallowed, his eyes widening as he struggled to find something to say.

“You’re welcome. Everything is heated up and ready. Shall we eat?”

Lizzie approached the stool opposite him, a veined marble island between them.

He served her a steaming bowl of soup, the hot steam emanating in a swirling cloud above her. “Mmmm,” she closed her eyes and sniffed. “Smells like beef barley.”

“Indeed.” He placed a long loaf of hot garlic bread between them, set down his own bowl, and sat.

“Enjoy.”

She nodded and wasted no time lifting her soup spoon and dipping it in the thick, brown broth, big chunks of beef swimming in the bowl.

They sat silent for long moments, both sipping the first portion of their meal, helping themselves to the garlicky, butter filled bread as well.

Too soon, they were done. Liz tearing off a third slice of garlic bread and moaning as she slipped it into her mouth.

Red lifted his head and dared to gaze as she chewed the dough, eyes closed, groaning with pleasure.

How would she respond to him if they made love? Would her eyes close? Would she moan with pleasure at his touch?

Again, he shook his head, willing his heated thoughts of her to be gone. No such luck.

He rose from the chair and turned to grab two dishes that contained sandwiches, then returned and placed them between them.

“Cold lamb with mint jelly on focaccia bread,” he said, as he sat again. “It’s an old recipe of my mothers. Hope you like it.”

Liz nodded. He was attempting to make small talk and she needed more. “I’m sure I will.” She took a bite, moaned again, then set the bread down.

“Do you have any wine?”

His eyes widened with embarrassment that he would forget such a detail. “Oh, of course. I’m sorry.”

He rose quickly and retrieved one of several bottles on the counter.  
Pouring them both a glass, he took a long sip, then ventured a look at her. “I’m sure you’re exhausted, Elizabeth. After we’re done, wouldn’t you like to rest? It looks as though the snow will continue until the morning. And I must confess, I could use some sleep as well.”

Liz knew he was again looking for a way to distance himself from her.

But she was tired, and needed to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day. She had plans for herself and Red.

“Would you walk me up?”

His lips pursed, and he didn’t respond for a long moment. Then finally, he emptied the rest of his glass, and rose.

“Yes, yes, of course. Whenever you’re ready, Elizabeth.”

Again, he walked behind her as they made their way up to their rooms.

They stopped at the entrance of her bedroom, and again, Red caught the scent of his shower gel throughout the room. She was wearing his clothes, would be sleeping just the length of a hallway.

Feeling his body stir once more when she turned to him and touched his shoulder, he ached to take her to bed and never let her go.

But he did no such thing.

“Thank you Red, for sharing your home with me. Tomorrow, I’d love to go outside and enjoy the snow. It’ll fun, don’t you think?”

“Ah, um, yes, anything you wish, Elizabeth. Goodnight.”

He dared to spare one more look at her, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. How long could he keep his feelings hidden? What would happen if and when he told her how he felt? Was he prepared to hear her say she didn’t feel the same?

Instead of dwelling on an answer, he smiled at her once more, then made his way to his own room.

********************************************  
Liz watched him as he strolled down the hall, admiring his wide shoulders, narrow hips and sexy ass. He was a sexual, alpha male and she wanted to run after him and insist he tell her the truth: that he loved her.

“Oh, you don’t fool me, Raymond Reddington. I know you love me. I can feel your eyes drink me in, I can sense your arousal when you’re around me. My instincts tell me you want me as much as I want you. Tomorrow….tomorrow we are going to talk and walk and enjoy the snow and we are going to come to grips with our feelings.”

With a deep sigh, she turned and walked into her room, closed the door, and fell into bed. The events of the last few days took their toll, and it was time for them both to sleep.

“Yes, Raymond, sleep well and deep. Because tomorrow, we’re going to have to start to deal with what our lives could be.” Her whispers help lull her to sleep.

“We need to face the truth, my love. Please meet me half way. Because I want you to be happy.”

Her eyes closed and as she welcomed the sweet oblivion of slumber, she murmured, “Because you deserve that.”

TBC  
****************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is determined to make Red talk to her, to make him understand that they belonged together; but would he listen? Or continue to think he was undeserving of her love?

The cold shower Red had taken did nothing to help him cool off. On the contrary, as he attempted to get comfortable in bed, his body betrayed him. 

He struggled to rest at ease and closed his eyes, as an uneasy slumber ensued. Over the years he’d trained himself to nap in tiny doses in order to refresh himself. 

But sleep did not erase her vision…..dreams came soon enough, and this one proved to haunt him…..

 

…..He was mesmerized by her as she stood in the snow, erotic in her nude splendor as floating white flakes gently settled upon her. With her raised chin and fiery blue sapphire eyes, Red took a deep breath, not able to move. Her lips were slightly upturned as she smiled at him, a smile that aroused and stirred him until he grew hard and ached to bury himself inside her heat. 

He’d fantasized about her mouth; it would taste soft and sexy and he knew without question that those lips promised to bring him to the heights of pleasure that he had only imagined.

He longed to tunnel his fingers through her thick, mink brown waves, and grab it, wrapping it around his wrist as he kissed her senseless, making her cry out his name while he touched and tasted all of her.

Lowering his gaze, his eyes settled upon the swell of her full breasts, nipples erect and dark. She was beckoning him like a siren, seducing a sailor only to trap him on the rocks ahead, to destroy him.

His legs grew weak, as if the sight of her weakened every muscle in his body. His erection now painful with growing need for her, and instantly, he knew he had to have her – now, to reach her outstretched, beckoning arms. 

But he was unable to move toward her. He was buried to the knees in snow, the ever-blowing blizzard gaining in strength and so powerful, he could hardly see her through the blinding snow.

She didn’t speak, and just stood, like a ceramic statue, slender and slightly curved, her legs long and strong, her stomach flat and fit.

And then below.

To the secret valley between her closed legs, Red could see the ‘V’ of her womanhood.

“Elizabeth!” he opened his mouth to call her name, but no words escaped his lips. 

The more he beckoned to her, the fainter her vision became.

She was all he wanted, all he needed, but he couldn’t reach her.

He struggled to pull himself from the weight of the tempest that held him trapped, but to no avail. He was unable to reach her, no matter how much he tried. 

“Elizabeth, wait, I have to tell you—“

Finally, he pulled his feet from the mountain of snow that had nearly buried him alive. But this was a dream; surely, he wouldn’t die, would he? Would he die here in the snow before he had a chance to say all that was in his heart, in his soul?

Once he’d freed himself, he began to walk toward her, arms outstretched. But she disappeared, like a ghost in the night.

“No, don’t go, don’t leave me!!! Elizabeth!…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat up in bed, his body covered in sweat, despite his dream of bitter winds and biting snow.

Red took deep breaths, sliding his palm over his head, then to his chest, to steady his breathing.

His body betrayed him, his rock hard erection throbbing and begging for completion. He groaned in despair, as it was now impossible to ignore his engorged flesh.

Hand shaking, he reached down to grip his hard length, and with guilt eating at him, his eyes closed tight, he stroked fast and hard. In seconds, he blew out a breath, bit his lip and threw back his head as a powerful climax rocked his body.

“Elizabeth……”

His heart raced and his chest heaved as he came, yet he took no pleasure in what he’d done.

Forcing himself to calm, he rose and walked to the bathroom, took another cold shower, and filled with self loathing, he returned to bed.

But sleep would not come.

He doubted ever sleeping peacefully again, fearing his erotic dreams of Elizabeth would haunt him forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shades of light spread a blanket of warmth onto her face and Liz opened her eyes to the silent splendor.

Sitting up and stretching her arms like a feline, she slid from the bed and padded to the balcony doors.

It was as if she was in a fantasy world: the snow has ceased but what the storm left behind, was magical.

A bit of sun cast twinkling jewels of sunlight upon the landscape. Everything was pristine white, at least two feet had fallen overnight.

Silence pervaded her surroundings as she saw a figure moving away from the house, standing tall and covered all in black below her.

Red.

His hands were buried in the pockets of a long down coat, and she presumed he wore boots. A black scarf and knit cap completed his dark ensemble.

My dark angel, she thought, staring at him, willing him to look up.

He was looking ahead, still as stone, seemingly in thought, when he slowly turned, and lifted his head as if he’d read her mind.

Was he thinking about her? Liz mused as she suddenly had the need to be with him.

If she hurried, she could join him. Dembe had placed all the outerwear in the downstairs closet. She had to take a chance and see if he would talk to her. Last night he seemed so distant, disconnected from her.

But if they were going to talk, now was the time.

The snow had stopped and the roads would soon be clear.

Was she being presumptuous? Was this the wrong time to urge him to confront his feelings?

A thread of uncertainty ribboned through her, but she wouldn’t allow her doubts to stop her now.

She rushed to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and pulled a brush through her hair. Without bothering to change her clothes, she ran down the stairs and threw open the closet door. She shrugged into Red’s coat and hat, and her boots, then pulled open the front door and stepped into a winter wonderland.

Red had felt her gaze on him, seen her in the window watching him.

And then she was gone from sight.

But he heard the front door slam shut, and knew she was close by.

“Good morning.”

And he turned to face her, and she stood there, several feet away, just like in his dream, only this time, she was no apparition; she was real.

She looked glorious, even with the silly, oversized coat and hat, her hair obstructing part of her face.

He walked toward her, the snow impeding his steps, but in seconds he stood inches before her.

“Did you sleep well, Elizabeth?”

She just stared at him, her eyes shining sapphires, burning into him, and he suddenly wanted to swipe the stray strands away from her face, but didn’t dare.

“How come you don’t you call me ‘Lizzie’ anymore?”

He blinked quickly several times, surprised at the question. 

She didn’t wait for an answer. “Is it because you only consider us co-workers? 

That after all we’ve been through, don’t you think I’d like to call you ‘Raymond’?”

“We are co-workers, Elizabeth.”

He always frustrated her when he gave these ‘half’ answers. “Is that the way it’s going to be between us?” She moved closer to him, so close he could smell the mint from the toothpaste.

“And what way is that?”

He took a step back, and she followed him. “Red, we have to talk, and this is the perfect time and place, don’t you think?” She tugged at his sleeve. “Please let me in; please.”

Her lips pursed, and she looked as though she’d cry. 

“Elizabeth, where is this coming from? I thought after Tom left, along with Kirk, that we would continue the way we were. We agreed to –“

“I agreed to nothing,” she said softly, looking up at him, her eyes wide in answer. “Every time I try to talk to you, you either change the subject or talk about work, or the next name on your list. I need more…I want more. I think you do too. So please try being honest with me for once.”

This time, he backed away from her, several steps. He suddenly looked sad, undeserving, guilty.

No, not this time, she thought. This dancing around each other must end.

“It’s very cold out here, Elizabeth. Why don’t we go inside and I’ll make us some breakfast? Dembe will inform us when it’s safe to leave. Weather permitting, it should be no later than tomorrow.”

She nodded, but wasn’t ready to give up. She knew what he was doing. Trying to distract her so she couldn’t see how undeserving he was. He was so stubborn and she wanted to scream, until he listened to reason.

He’d hedged and avoided the subject by circling around her, he was good at that. But this had to stop. In their line of work, a long life wasn’t guaranteed, so she was determined that they were going to talk.

For now, she’d be happy just spending time with him as they shared breakfast. Then, she was going to get down to business. They were snowed in, at least for today. She wouldn’t let him off the hook. She was going to know where she stood with him, and let him hear her, whether he liked it or not. 

“Breakfast sounds good.” She shivered from the cold and looked up at him.

His expression was one of concern for her. He loved her. She knew it. Now all she had to do was convince him that it was okay to love each other.

Easier said than done, but she was up to the task.

“Mmm breakfast and hot coffee sound good.”

She spied his look of relief, because he thought he’d sidetracked her once more. 

But Liz knew all his expressions. He walked beside her on their way back to the house, but kept his distance.

Not so fast, Reddington, she thought as they entered the house and removed their outer garments. I’m not done with you yet.

As they entered the kitchen, without speaking, they worked in tandem, like a well oiled machine. Like two people who knew each other’s habits; like two people who’d been together a long time.

What would take for him to see?

Liz found the coffee and began to brew a tall pot, while Red removed eggs, bacon, milk and butter from the fridge and proceeded to make them breakfast.

He doesn’t even realize how good we are together, she mused, grabbing mugs from a nearby cabinet he’d pointed out.

In silence, he cooked up a batch of bacon and eggs, while she handed him the platters. She put the bread in the toaster, and he retrieved the finished slices, which she buttered. She passed him the hot sauce, and he slid the pepper for her eggs across the area between them.

At that moment, a feeling of calm and happiness encircled her. It’s as though we’re married, content… in love, she imagined.

And when they sat, opposite each other, and he passed her the half and half, knowing that’s what she liked in her coffee while he drank it black, she knew that they belonged together.

Now, to convince him.

 

TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Red discuss their feelings, but Red, still concerned for her safety, finds himself hesitant on what a life together would entail.

They ate in silence, Liz not wanting to interrupt their quiet, cozy time together, but after breakfast, she was determined to talk to Red.

But as fate would have it, the moment Red took a last sip of coffee, Dembe entered the room.

“Raymond, Leonard is on the phone. He has that information you asked for.”

Red looked up at his associate, and nodded. Lowering his cup, he looked at Liz. “Please excuse me, Elizabeth. I must take this call. I’ll be in my office. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. If you’re interested, the library is located down the hall to the right.”

He rose as she looked up at him, her lips pursed, disappointed that he was still so distant.

“I noticed a fireplace in the living room. May I light a fire?” 

“Of course.”

He said nothing else, just spared a last look at her, nodded, and left the room with Dembe.

 

Liz sat for a time, head resting in her palms, a dull ache pulling at her heart.

What would it take to make him understand?

She finished cleaning up the kitchen, poured herself a fresh cup of coffee, and made her way to the living room.

Placing her mug on the glass and metal coffee table, she started a fire, threw wood on the tiny flames, and watched it grow in strength and heat.

Grabbing her coffee once more, she settled herself on the thick throw rug, and stared into the flames, her thoughts on Red.

Always, she thought of Red. He invaded her mind, heart and thoughts constantly.

She’d known him for years, that much was true. The day he’d entered her life, imprisoned in that glass enclosure, was the day everything changed for her.

And no matter what they’d been through ever since that fateful day, she’d come to the realization that Raymond Reddington was falling in love with her.

Yet, he’d been holding back and Liz knew why: he was undeserving, a master criminal, wanted by the FBI, sought after by dozens of unsavory characters.

He’d never be the first one to tell her how he felt about her.

But no more.

She knew he suffered, as she was suffering.

It wasn’t fair to either of them.

As she heard his footsteps coming toward the room, she held back tears and turned toward the fire.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He stopped himself at the entrance of the room where she sat, stately and beautiful, silhouetted before the fire, staring into the rising orange/red flames as they shot up in intensity, crackling with heat.

How long could he continue with this charade of his? His body stirred as he thought of what it would be like to lay her down on that rug and make love to her while the heat of the fire further enflamed his craving.

Watching her in silent reverie, his hands clenched into tight fists as his heart raced and his body throbbed with the familiar ache for her.

However, he must not act on his thoughts or imaginings. She deserved so much more.

He lifted his chin, swallowed hard and pasted a smile on his face. Just make sure she’s comfortable and protected, safe from harm. They would be leaving here tomorrow for the safety of Washington and her own apartment.

Just get through today, and tomorrow, you and she can return to your own lives. 

Alone.

Separate.

And in his case at least, miserable without her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She felt his presence at the entry of the room before she heard him.

He stood tall and formidable, his eyes settled upon her, those stormy grey/green orbs that always caused frissons of electricity from her head to her toes. 

What kind of a profiler would she be if she didn’t read him: his body language, his enforced distance from her; he was fighting his emotions, warring with himself, who and what he was.

He could attempt to separate himself from her, but the eyes that met her own told a different story.

Enough.

She held out her hand to him, noticed his fists were clenched at his sides. “Come warm yourself by the fire with me.” She attempted a light-hearted demeanor, while she fought to calm her wildly beating heart.

She prayed that he’d join her, and not find another excuse to leave her alone, before she had a chance to talk to him.

Not realizing she’d held her breath, she suddenly exhaled as he took slow steps toward her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As he drew closer to her, he sensed small stones in his wall of resistance start to crumble.

Her eyes locked with his as he approached her, then, finally, he lowered himself to the rug beside her. She wasted no time nudging her way closer to him, so that their bodies were touching, side by side.

He crossed his legs and sat lotus style, her warmth seeping into his own, causing him to wish that they could stay like this forever.

“Talk to me, Red. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Her voice was light, but strong, and knowing her as he did, she expected answers, not excuses.

They faced each other now, the heat from the flames adding to the heat of their closeness.

He searched her eyes, her face, the tiny scar on her chin, that slightly crooked front tooth that he adored. 

There wasn’t one fiber of her that he didn’t love.

But he was unable to voice his emotions. Yet he could speak to her of other things. She deserved that.

“Elizabeth.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes instantly glossed over, sad and disappointed.

He shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek. “Lizzie.”

“That’s better.” 

There was her smile again.

He intended to keep it there.

Then she touched his hand, covering his warmth with her own, which nearly undid him. “Can’t we please just relax and talk? We have the chance to talk about us, and I don’t want to lose this opportunity. You must know how I feel about you. We’ve been through so much together. I – I care about you.”

She drew closer to him and placed her other hand on his leg, which drew a tiny gasp from him.

Red savored her words and allowed himself to relax a bit next to her. 

She touched her forehead to his. “I know you care for me Red, no matter how much you try to avoid the situation, to avoid being alone with me. Do you really want to live like this? Working together day after day, facing the fact that we could be killed at any time and never telling each other how much we – well, how deeply we feel for each other? Please stop holding back.”

Her whispered pleas began to melt his resolve. She was just a breath away. All he had to do was just move his mouth a – little – closer….

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Don’t hold back, Raymond. Kiss me, please, just kiss me.”

And before they realized, they were in each other’s arms, while their mouths slowly came together for an exquisite kiss.

Red couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Lips, warm and welcoming, touched, at first, tentatively, as if they wanted to remember the moment for all time.

Liz moved her head to drink him in, as Red pressed deeper into her fullness of her welcoming mouth.

She nearly swooned as his arms encircled her small waist, craving each other’s warmth.

She answered his kiss by opening her mouth, letting go with a tiny moan. He was hot, and strong, and tasted so good, so right, all she wanted to do was hold him, cherish him, forever.

His tongue trailed along her lower lip, and with a deep sigh, he urged her mouth open. Liz silently rejoiced when he slowly encircled her tongue, urging her to answer, which she did.

Her hands lifted to caress his face, holding him in place, not wanting this to end.

Unless he would carry her to his bed and made mind blowing love to her.

But it was not to be – not yet anyway.

Red ended the kiss, but their noses still touched.

“Lizzie…”

She leaned away from him and nodded.

“Raymond…”

It was enough for now.

She was prepared to give him everything yet she sensed he was not quite ready, and she knew why.

Even in their beautifully timed kiss, they both knew what pursuing a relationship, an affair, or even more, would entail.

Danger. Safety concerns. Maybe their demise.

“I know what you’re thinking, Red, and I’m ready to face anything, if we’re together.”

He took her hand, then brought it to his lips and kissed her palm, caressing it and bringing it to rest against his cheek.

“Don’t you know this is why I’ve taken this slowly? Do you think I haven’t dreamed of this moment for years? You are the most exquisite woman I’ve ever known. But –“

“But you’re a wanted criminal and always on the run, and always in danger, wanted by other criminals.” She rose and stood facing him, the fire at her back. “I know the risks, me more than anyone. If I wanted out, if I had wanted to get out of your life, I would have walked after Berlin. And we’ve survived more than that, Red.”

He stood and faced her once again, her kiss still imprinted on his mouth, missing the warmth of her body. “Yes we survived, barely, Lizzie.”

“You’ve been nearly shot, many times.” He continued. “Kidnapped, pummeled, ribs broken, nearly poisoned, held at gunpoint, arrested for shooting Tom Connelly, put on FBI’s Most Wanted List –“

She held out her hand. “You’ve made your point.”

He shook his head. “And what does that tell you?”

And then she did something completely unexpected. She smiled, then a soft giggle escaped her lips.

She walked into his arms. “Red, it tells me that we’re here, still alive, surviving, safe and protected. Where’s the man who swam with sharks and was stung by a lion fish? Where’s the guy who roamed the desert naked searching for Navajo tacos?”

He watched her as she spoke, and Liz rejoiced. He hadn’t stopped her.

“And finally, where’s my captain who was guided by the stars and told me that when he looked at me, he saw his way home?”

“I’m here, Lizzie. I’m right here. Still attempting to maneuver that ship, following the stars.”

Her hands moved up to his face. “I wouldn’t be alive without you. And now, I don’t want to live without you.”

He nodded, and his eyes filled. She leaned into him, kissing him again, their mouths fused together as his tears melded with hers.

He gathered her close. “Don’t cry Lizzie. I could bear anything except your tears. I promise, we’ll figure this out.”

He leaned back. “I promise.” 

She swiped at his tears with her thumb. “You’ve never broken a promise to me, Red and you’ve never lied to me.” She took his hand and kissed it, then entwined their fingers.

“I’m in love with you, Raymond, never forget that.”

Red knew once he said the words, that there was no going back. She’d be in more danger than ever. She would become a target for every criminal, thug, murdering scum that was after him.

“Don’t say anything now,” she encouraged, as they stood together, watching the flames crackle and whip in the fireplace. “I know the danger, I know the risks. And I’m willing to take them, if you’re with me. Remember, I once told you, that we could work together in that boiler room. And we did, you and I.”

He exhaled a deep sigh, and was silently thankful to her. He feared for her safety every day. But what if his protection wasn’t enough, what if – 

“Hey, let’s go for a walk outside, okay? Just enjoy the day before we go home?”

He followed her, smiling as she tugged on his arm. “Sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Her soft laughter made him tremble as he held her hand. “Let’s do something I haven’t done in ages and ages.”

He looked a question at her.

“Let’s build a snowman!”

And with that, they gathered all they could find to fulfill Lizzie’s wish. Carrots, twigs, an old hat and scarf of Red’s and they were prepared. Clad in warm clothing, they stepped from the house, and proceeded to construct a man of snow.

As he watched his Lizzie, his heart swelled, so in love, he could hardly contain himself. He was certain that if anything happened to her, he would surely follow her in death by his own hand. There was no other option for him.

As the first snowball hit him in the leg, he looked to find her giggling as she slipped in the snow, and a hearty chuckle rose from his chest, the first time he’d allowed himself to laugh in a long time.

And then, he knew, no matter what his doubts about her safety, there was a greater fear.

The fear of losing her before he had a chance to truly love her.

 

TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz finally face the fact that no matter what the danger, they need to be together ~~

More than an hour later, cold and breathless from being outside, they stood before their tall rounded creation. They worked in tandem, placing finishing touches of charcoal briquets for the eyes and buttons; Red provided long twigs for arms, a half carrot nose, while Liz had fun maneuvering red licorice whips into a smile for the mouth. 

Lizzie finished off their ice man by wrapping one of Red’s grey and black scarves around his thick neck, and finished off with one of Red’s old frayed fedoras.

She pulled the cell from her inner pocket and began to take photos of their own version of Frosty the snowman.

“If I do say so myself, he’s quite impressive.” Red commented as he watched a smiling Liz snap away.

She came to stand beside him, her cheeks pink from the cold, white vapor escaping her lips. It was time to go inside and get warm.

He wanted to kiss her again, hold her again, have another talk with her before the fire.

Wanted so much to make love with her.

She huddled up against him, as the winter wind relentlessly blew against them. Red tucked her under his arm and was immediately warmed by her closeness.

“You’re trembling.” He remarked as he turned toward her. “Let’s finish taking photos of our frosty friend here, and go inside. I think some hot chocolate with marshmallows and a fire should warm us.”

She nodded and smiled at him, loving that handsome face. “Can we talk some more?”

He could deny her nothing. “Yes. What do you want to talk about?”

She stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Everything.”

She deserved everything – and more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering the welcoming warmth of the house moments later, they were met by Dembe, who carried a tray filled with cookies, hot chocolate in large tall mugs, and a bowl of mini-marshmallows.

“Perfect, thank you, Dembe. Would you be so kind as to bring it into the living room?”

The tall handsome man nodded and smiled. “The roads are clear, Raymond. We can leave whenever you are ready.”

Red turned to see Elizabeth’s smile disappear. They’d been having fun, and now their little escape from reality would end. 

And he then took it upon himself to decide – for both of them.

“Thank you, Dembe. But I think we’ll stay one more night.” He looked at Liz for affirmation.

“Yes, I’d like that, Red.”

The smile returned in force. She knew what he’d meant, what he’d finally decided. What he finally wanted: her.

Dembe smiled along with them, placing the tray on the table. “I will tell Edward.”

Left alone, Liz faced Red. “I know how difficult all this is for you.” She lifted her palms to his chest. “You know I want us to be together, no matter what the obstacles are, the danger, the price of it all. Life is short, and all I know is I want to be with you – even if it’s only for one night. But don’t think I won’t fight for more – because I will.”

He traced both her arms with his own, lowered them to clasp her fingers within his own. He leaned into her, so close she was mesmerized by his eyes, which met hers as his fingers entwined with her own. He grew silent for a moment, then tilted his head toward her and graced her with a charming smile. 

“There’s a legend about a bird which sings just once in his life, more sweetly than any other creature on earth. From the moment it flies from the nest, it searches for a thorn tree, and does not stop until it finds one. Then as it sings, it impales itself upon the sharpest spine. And dying, it rises above its own agony to out sing the lark and the nightingale. But the whole world stills to listen, for the best is only bought at the cost of great pain - or so says the legend.”

Tears brimmed and fell as Liz realized the meaning of the parable. Red understood, and had accepted the fact that, no matter the danger, even faced with the possible risk of death, he’d finally confessed that he’d risk anything, through pain or peril, to be with her.

She kissed him softly, closing the distance between them and caressing his cheeks while their mouths pressed together. His erection was hard and true, and Liz needed him more than she’d ever wanted or craved anything in her life.

“Lizzie,” he moaned into her mouth, as her tongue met his, suckled it as he drew closer to her, his fingers encircling her waist, both aching to get closer. “That’s how I feel now.”

Reluctantly ending the kiss, Liz pressed her hand against his chest. “Your heart is racing. Feel mine.”

He did as she asked, pressing one palm against her chest. “I can almost feel the blood racing through your veins, Lizzie.”

She swallowed hard and took his hand. “Yes, it’s for you, Red. It’s all for you.”

The hot chocolate and treats forgotten, hand in hand, they turned toward the stairway, where Liz led him to her bed.

To her body. To her love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Each drop of blood in Red’s veins shot to his erection as they stood, face to face, ready to take this momentous step toward a lasting commitment.

As he watched, unblinking, Liz stepped away from him and removed every stitch of her clothing, while he couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought.

She watched as he gazed at her, his eyes dilated from arousal, his nose flared, as he stood with legs apart, as if seeking relief from his aching arousal.

When she was finally naked, he took a step toward her, reaching for the rim of his sweat pants.

“No,” she whispered. “Let me.”

There was nothing he would deny her; if she asked him to jump from the balcony into the snow, he’d do it willingly; anything to make her happy. 

First, she pulled his shirt over his head, then the snowy white t-shirt underneath. His chest was wide and well-muscled, and she couldn’t help but lightly touch the sprinkling of golden hair that covered him.

When her palm touched his nipples, they instantly hardened, bringing a gasp from him. “Lizzie, please….”

She stepped closer to plant quick little kisses from his mouth and chin, to his throat and chest, and lower…..

Inwardly he groaned, held his breath when she grabbed the waist band of his sweats, then pulled them down and stared at the evidence of his desire for her. “You are beautiful,” she whispered, then fell to her knees before releasing him from his black boxer/briefs. She closed her fingers around him, and lowered her head to his tumescent crown.

Her mouth was doing incredible, erotic things to him, as he fought to keep his footing. Liz licked and suckled the tip of his cock, coaxing tiny drops of his essence into her mouth, and driving him wild with a pleasure he hadn’t enjoyed in many years.

He opened his legs wider as her breath gusted against his skin, hot and erotic, and he could smell her hair, sweet and seductive, while her mouth performed magic on his enflamed flesh.

As she trailed her fingers toward the heavy weight of his twin sack, Red cried out her name, and thought he’d lose his footing. She caressed him, while her mouth suckled him until he could take no more.  
“Lizzie….Lizzie, I cant….”

He dug his fingers through the silk of her hair, then grabbed at it as he felt his restraint crumble.

“Don’t hold back, Raymond. I want you, want you….”

Her voice drove him to ecstasy, as he sensed his grip on reality falter.

His body stilled as her lips closed in on his crown, sucking him until his body stilled…..he held his breath…..his eyes closed tightly…..he threw back his head as she took in all of him.

And he went over the edge, while she devoured him crown to root.

His body shook with the ferocity of thunder, as his Lizzie took every drop he spilled into her mouth….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a strong resolve he didn’t know he possessed, he lifted her from her knees, picked her up and barely made it to the bed.

Kicking off his sweat pants as he lay her on her back, he crushed her breasts against his chest, her nipples erect as they grazed his skin, and crushed him with sensation.

Red could feel her heart pound along with his own, their bodies in complete sync, and it filled him with an aching desire to become part of her, to bury himself deep inside her heat.

Her warmth drew him as she gazed at him through eyes filled with love. His hands shook as he slid his arms to her hips, lifting her higher as he nestled his white-hot erection between her legs. They kissed hard and deep. Red groaned as he wedged deeper and teased her soft opening.

“Red, I need you… please, don’t let me wait any longer.” She pleaded, kissing him, her palms pressing against his ass to push him inside her.

“Yes.” He murmured. “Yes.” 

Arching his hips, he pushed deep inside her, finding her wet and wild and welcome. 

He slipped his hands between them to touch her breasts, while he kissed her again and again, deeper and harder, as if they couldn’t get close enough.

Her legs rose high on his hips, and he dove again and again, pleasure exemplified as her inner walls squeezed and enflamed him, urging him to go faster, deeper, harder.

He was close, and his Lizzie was right with him. She trembled in his arms, then gasped as she stilled, releasing her pleasure as Red followed her into a cloud of pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPILOGUE

Fire dying down into reddish orange embers. Warm. Legs entwined, swathed in bed clothes. Naked. Quiet except for the soft sounds of her breathing.

He gazed on that beloved face. Cheeks pink, lips slightly swollen from his kisses. Hair love-tussled and adorable.

Dark eyelashes casting dark tiny fans against her soft skin.

Silk sheets barely covering the swell of her full breasts. Breasts he ached to sample and lick, taste and touch and suckle once more.

No, not once more, every day for the rest of their lives.

Cradled in the safety of his arms, he dared to take these moments to look at her, and think of all they’d been through. He’d known the risks, known she may die at any time during their dangerous assignments, but he’d taken those risks with her.  
Because he loved her; completely, with his body and soul.

There was no escape, no separation from Elizabeth – ever.

The only way he would only be torn from her would be in his own death. And even then, he’d fight to be with her.  
He spared a look out the window, and his heart raced. It was snowing again, heavy, thick and wind-swept.

“Hi.”

He looked down at her and smiled, pulling her closer to his warmth, his arousal, his heart.

“Hi.”

“You’re smiling.”

He let out a tiny puff of air. “I – I’m happy.”

She nodded and nuzzled his cheek, now covered with a light stubble. “Me too.”

Her mouth began to work its way down to his throat. “Too bad we have to leave today. Wish we didn’t.”

He lifted her chin with his finger. “It seems you will, indeed, get you wish, Lizzie. Look out the window.”

Her brow furrowed but she turned to see the onslaught of a fresh snow storm blowing against the balcony doors, the wind so winding and strong, it nearly wiped out visibility.

“Mmmm,” she turned back to him, then lifted her body to cover his. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’d wished for another storm, just so that you could keep me here in your bed for another few days.”

“Well,” he paused, bit the inside of his cheek. “We really didn’t have that talk. Now we’ll have time, as much time as you wish, Lizzie.”

“Yes, we have time now.”

“It seems that no matter how it’s happened, I don’t believe in coincidence. This is fate, Lizzie. We are destined for this.”

“Yes, Raymond, we are.”

She kissed him then, a kiss filled with all the love inside her. And he met that kiss with his own brand of fever. Hot and desperate, their tongues tangling and mating, her sexy moans matching his own.

As he felt her body lower to his hard, thick arousal, he groaned, leaned his head back to enjoy every inch of her wet flesh. 

Their eyes then met and locked, overcome with love and emotion, commitment and something else.

Promises of a future – together.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my readers; I know its been difficult to watch all that's happening in the show, but thank goodness, that through fanfiction, we can give Liz and especially Red, the happiness they deserve in an Alternate Universe.
> 
> I do not own the Blacklist or any of its characters.
> 
> thanks to my beta/dear friend and brainstorming genius, Cress26 ~ my stories are not possible without your support and encouragement.
> 
> And a special thanks to Mr. Spader; you have inspired me to do what I love most: to write romantic tales of my favorite fictional characters.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> I want to always thank cress26, my brainstorming partner, friend, and genius; I could not do this without her.


End file.
